Electromechanical locks have replaced traditional mechanical locks. The electromechanical locks are locking devices operated using magnetic field forces or electric current. Electromechanical locks are sometimes stand-alone with an electronic control assembly mounted directly to the lock. Further, the electromechanical locks use magnets, solenoids, or motors to actuate the lock by either supplying or removing power. The electromechanical locks are configured to operate between a locked state and an unlocked state. Generally, in a locked state of the electromechanical lock, there is constant supply of electric power to electromagnet to retain the electromechanical lock in the locked state. In addition, due to the use of motors, consumption of energy by the electromechanical lock is high.
However, the electromechanical locks involve risks of malfunction in electric contacts in the motor and risks of contamination in the gear and motor bearings. The electromechanical locks are less secure as the break-in security of the electromechanical locks is often easy to breach by configuring them to an openable state. Further, the electromechanical locks are larger in size and are not easy to implement. The manufacturing cost and assembling cost of the electromechanical locks is expensive. Energy consumption by the electromechanical locks is higher as the electromechanical locks consume electricity when the electromechanical locks are in the locked state.
An electromechanical lock utilizing magnetic field forces is disclosed in EP 3118977A1. This document is cited here as reference.
A reduced power consumption electromagnetic lock is disclosed in US 20170226784A1. This document is also cited here as reference.
A pulse controlled microfluidic actuators with ultra-low energy consumption is disclosed in Sensors and Actuators A 263 (2017) 8-22. This document is also cited here as reference.
However, the prior art locks are deficient in having many unnecessary parts and consuming a lot of energy in the locked state.